


waking up to you

by r0uen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Cooking, Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, keebo just wants to be a good bf!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: After a long night of work, Shuichi gets to sleep in and enjoy a nice breakfast, thanks to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, K1-B0 & Amami Rantaro, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 100





	waking up to you

**Author's Note:**

> SAIIBO NATION.... HELLO   
> yeah this fic is just soft. no angst here bc i can not hurt kiibo i love him too much  
> anyway enjoy!! no content warnings at all it's literally just disaster gays and rantaro being a big brother

Shuichi's eyes slowly flutter open as sunlight pools onto his face. He smacks his lips groggily, one hand absently reaching towards Keebo's side of the bed. 

Upon feeling that it's completely empty, his first coherent thought it 'Where is Keebo?' 

His second is 'What time is it?'

Normally, he sets an alarm for 8 A.M. every morning and wakes up then. He must have slept through it, considering how late he had been working last night. But he could've sworn he had set it... 

He sighed and turned towards the nightstand on his side of the bed, a hand fumbling around for his glasses. They're just simple black frames he doesn't enjoy wearing much, but Keebo seems to think they look good on him. He puts them on, eyes automatically finding the clock next to him. He had been hoping it was 9:00 or 10:00 at the lastest, but all hope went out the window when the clock displayed the digits "11:50". 

He sits up frantically. He always feels awful when he wakes up late- it makes him feel like the day has been wasted, and he can feel his panic building. Why had Keebo let him sleep so late? His internal clock made sure he was always ready to go at the proper times, but it seems like that failed him today. 

He only wore a baggy tank top and boxers to bed, so he quickly pulls on a pair of sweatpants before racing down the stairs. 

"Keebo!" He exclaims, running through the living room. His heart is racing and he feels so frantic- it's like the day is slipping away beneath his fingers. Even though it's his day off, he still has a burning desire to get things done. He hasn't slept this late since high school! 

But as he enters the kitchen, his anxious pace slows to a stop. 

Keebo (a literal robot, who has very little experience cooking food) has an apron tied around his waist. Shuichi knows it's the "Kiss the Chef" apron Kokichi had gotten him as a birthday present a month ago, since it's the only apron they own. He's mixing something around in a pan on the stove, humming happily, and Shuichi had been in such a rush he hadn't even noticed the sweet smell coming from the pan. Something else was boiling in a pot beside him, and the pure domesticity of the moment makes Shuichi feel like his heart is melting. 

He really can't imagine spending his life with anyone else but Keebo. 

He must have shifted whilst lost in thought, since Keebo instantly looks over to him with a soft smile. "Good morning, Shuichi!" Then he observes Shuichi's disheveled appearance and adds, "Well, good afternoon may be more appropriate." 

"Keebo, what are you doing? You've always seemed so scared to cook before." The many times Shuichi has asked Keebo to help him make something for dinner, he always turned him down with frantic head shakes. The most he had been willing to do in the kitchen before was cutting things up, and even that was done reluctantly. But now, he was making things on his own when Shuichi wasn't even awake.   
Wait. 

"Did you- did you do this all for me?" 

Keebo smiles proudly. "Yes I did! I wanted to surprise you with a nice breakfast, Shu. I know you dislike sleeping in, but sleep is important, especially after how late you stayed up last night." He put his spatula down, walking over to Shuichi. Shyly, he rocked up on his toes and pecked Shuichi's mouth. Despite being together for over a year, Keebo's always so nervous to kiss him. It's adorable. 

He wraps his arms around his boyfriend. The fact that he cared so much about Shuichi made him feel so full and loved, in a way he had never felt before. 

"You're not mad about me turning off your alarm or anything, right?" Keebo mumbles as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

"I'm surprised, but, ah, to be honest I'm honored you went through all this for me." 

"Why wouldnt I do all this for you, Shuichi? I love you a lot!" 

Shuichi blushes as he says that, holding Keebo a little closer. They've proclaimed their love to each other countless times, yet he still gets butterflies every time. 

"I love you too." 

They stay in the embrace for a few minutes, Shuichi absently running a hand through Keebo's hair. "Hey, can you tell me what you made?"

"Of course!" Keebo pulls away from the hug, wearing that proud smile again. It's unbearably cute. "It's cinnamon french toast! I texted Rantaro asking for a good recipe and he sent me that one."

"It smells really good." Shuichi took a deep inhale, expecting sweet cinnamon. Instead, he was met with the smell of something burning. 

"Uh, Keebo?" Shuichi points to the pan timidly. 

The toast is still cooking, and a few lines of smoke are rising from it. 

Keebo turns around, gasping the second he sees the burnt french toast. He quickly turns off the stove, but the toast was obviously burnt beyond repair. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Shuichi, I really didn't-" 

"Hey, it's alright. I'm just happy you tried. Cooking is hard." He reaches a hand up scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's my fault, anyway, for, uh, distracting you while you were cooking." 

"You didn't distract me!" Keebo insists. "I should've been paying more attention!" He pulls out his phone, thumbs moving quickly. 

"Hey, uh. What are you doing?" 

"I had a feeling something bad would happen, so I asked Rantaro to make that lemon loaf cake for us in case the french toast ended badly. He just said we can come over at one to have brunch with him and Kiyo." 

"Oh my god, I feel awful for making Rantaro make more food, even though it does taste delicious." 

"I-it's not a big deal! I refused at first but he insisted. You know he thinks of us like little brother, Shuichi, this isn't surprising." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He walks over to the stove, ignoring the burnt french toast to place a gentle kiss on Keebo's lips. "Thank you for trying to make breakfast for me. I love you so much." 

Keebo's blush returns, and his arms loop around Shuichi's neck. "I love you too." He connects their lips again with a smile. 

When they arrive at brunch, they're ten minutes late and blushing furiously. Rantaro just gives them a knowing smile. 


End file.
